The Best Part of My Day
by K.AudreyLeto
Summary: Rachel keeps walking in on Santana when she's naked. Santana thinks she is doing it on purpose and Rachel thinks Santana is doing it on purpose; it leads to a confrontation and more. Set in season 4. The story came from a prompt for the faberrycon fic fundraiser project and is my first ever attempt at Pezberry. I hope you all enjoy!


**A/N: This story came from a prompt that I was given as part of the faberrycon fundraiser. This is the first time I have ever written Pezberry so I hope I don't disappoint any of you.**

**The prompt was: Rachel keeps walking in on Santana when she's naked. Santana thinks she is doing it on purpose and Rachel thinks Santana is doing it on purpose; it leads to a confrontation and then smut happens.**

**Set in season four. I didn't watch too much of season four but this takes place sometime after Rachel and Brody's break up; and Santana and Rachel's make up.**

**Enjoy!**

**Warning: Sexy times.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, any song lyrics, or anything else mentioned.**

* * *

**The Best Part of My Day**

"_Roll back the covers, and raise the shades; we don't want to miss out _

_on the best part of the day. You're my best friend; you shared my crazy ways, _

_now we don't want to miss out on the best part of the day."_

_Elton John; "The Best Part of the Day" lyrics_

_/_

The first time it happened it was an accident.

Santana was running late for her job at the bar and knew that Rachel and Kurt were both still out of the apartment; or so she thought. As soon as she shut the front door she pulled her shirt off and walked over toward her makeshift bedroom. She was tugging her jeans off as she did so but before she got there; Rachel came out of the bathroom and the two girls both stopped in their track.

It was several moments of staring before either girl moved.

Santana was feeling a mixture of shock and excitement as Rachel's eyes darted all over her body. She had no idea why Rachel was staring and she also didn't have any idea as to why she was enjoying the way Rachel was licking her lips as she stared; and why she felt her heart beating faster as Rachel's eyes widened and dilated.

"I-I uh… oh my gosh," Rachel stammered. Santana watched as she finally pulled her eyes off of her and then shook her head. "I'm so sorry Santana I-I," she saw the girl's cheeks flushing and Santana might have smirked at how flustered Rachel was. "I'm going to…" she trailed off and rushed into her bedroom.

Santana's smirk spread into a full blown smile.

She didn't know why teasing Rachel was something she enjoyed; but she didn't care.

It may have been an accident; but it was by far the best part of her day.

/

The second time it happened Santana was convinced it wasn't an accident. She was pretty sure Rachel had planned it this time.

It was early and Santana was getting ready for an early dance class; she was in her room and was changing again but this time she was fully naked when Rachel barged in.

She had her back turned and she heard Rachel's voice before she heard the curtain being pulled aside but it all happened so fast that she didn't have a chance to cover up.

"Hey Santana I was wondering if I could borrow-" she stopped talking at the sight before her and Santana heard her gulp audibly. "Wow," Rachel whispered at the sight of Santana's backside and when Santana turned to face her she saw that the girl was definitely not looking at her eyes. In fact, Rachel's eyes were nowhere near her own. They were instead mapping a course over her entire frame and Santana couldn't help the way it made her feeling having this girl's eyes all over her. She vaguely starting wondering what it would feel like to have Rachel's hands and mouth all over her.

She quickly shook those thoughts from her mind and half-heartedly tried to reach for her clothes that had been tossed on the bed; she got her hands on her shirt but since she was still staring at Rachel she dropped it to the floor. It was then she gave up on the idea of covering up… she didn't want to anyway.

But the look of desperation…

_Was that desperation?_

It seemed like it.

But that look that was in Rachel's eyes was turning her on and that was when her senses kicked back in. There was no way in hell that she was going to willingly let Rachel Berry turn her on.

_Uh uh, no way._

So she decided to what Santana does best.

Well second best.

"Really Berry, you must like what you see?" And again she watched as Rachel shook her head to get her senses to come back to her.

"I uh… what?"

"I mean, this is the second time you have barged in on me while I have been changing… do you like it?" Rachel didn't answer, and Santana found herself wondering what Rachel was thinking. _Could the girl be thinking about the same naughty things she herself was thinking of?_

_No_- she told herself as she once again pushed aside all naughty thoughts of Rachel Berry.

Fuck- she thought- _Why on god's green Earth am I lusting over Rachel fucking Berry. No…not going to happen._

She shook her head again.

"Stop staring Berry!" She shouted.

"Well then cover up!" Rachel yelled back and her face flushed. Santana held back an amused chuckle over the fact that Rachel practically admitted to enjoying the view.

She also held back the fact that not only did she really like the idea of Rachel wanting her.

She wanted her back.

She smirked at Rachel's words and wanted so much to step forward and claim those incredible lips with her own.

_Wait. What?_

And then Rachel was gone.

But not before Santana caught sight of her flushed skin, and lust filled eyes.

She laughed to herself as she continued to get dressed.

She may not understand the reason why she has enjoyed these moments with Rachel but she couldn't deny that again… it was the best part of her day.

/

The third time it happened she knew that bitch had done it on purpose.

There was no way it wasn't intentional.

It was the middle of the day and Rachel and Kurt were in school… or so she thought.

She was just finished with her shower; as she pulled back the curtain and stepped out of the shower it happened again.

She was reaching for the towel when the door burst open and there stood Rachel again; her iPod in one hand and the attached ear buds in her other. Again she was staring.

And again her mouth was open.

And this time Santana was sure she had planned this.

"Really Berry… really?!" She shouted but again was caught off guard by how much she enjoyed the way Rachel stared at her. She felt her body becoming cold as the water dripped off of her. She watched as Rachel licked her lips as she stared and she felt her nipples harden.

She wasn't sure if it was because of the cold or because of the wanton lust filled look in Rachel's eyes but then Rachel growled and Santana felt herself become wet; and it had nothing to do with the water.

And that was her answer.

She was turned on by Rachel Berry and she didn't give a single fuck anymore.

She stepped closer and was finally going to have the girl but then Rachel stepped back and slammed her back against the door frame with a loud thud. Rachel gasped and Santana winced for her but she took another step.

"I-I uh… I gotta go," Rachel ran off and Santana stopped in her tracks. An evil smirk crossing her lips as she finally reached for a towel.

As she covered herself and walked across the apartment toward her room she heard the front door slam and knew Rachel was running away.

Since she was convinced that Rachel had walked in on her in the shower on purpose, she assumed the girl was running away because Santana had called her bluff. That was when the evil thoughts began filling her mind.

_If Rachel wants to see her naked._

_She was going to get her wish… and then some._

And evil planned formed in her head.

And as Santana lay down on her bed and let her hand slip between her legs to her soaked center. She thought about Rachel as she brought herself to an orgasm.

Rachel's eyes, and Rachel's mouth, and Rachel's fingers.

"Oh god Rachel!" She shouted into the empty apartment as she came.

What she didn't know was that the apartment wasn't so empty after all.

But what she did know as she laid there still trembling was that once again it had been the best part of her day.

Rachel fucking Berry, was the best part of her day.

And fuck if that wasn't annoying.

* * *

The first time it happened it was most definitely unintentional.

Rachel was supposed to have been meeting Kurt for coffee but he cancelled on her so she went back to the apartment. She was finishing up in the bathroom when she heard the front door slam and she knew it was Santana because Kurt never slammed the door like that. She rolled her eyes and was going to give Santana another talking to about consideration for each other, but as soon as she caught sight of the girl all thoughts of arguing went out of her head.

In fact every single thought went out of her head.

Rachel couldn't help staring at the girl's almost naked form as she stood there in nothing but a black lace bra and matching panties. Her eyes darted over the girl's flawless form; which was in incredible shape from all her years of cheering. She didn't know where she wanted to look first. From her full breasts, to those incredible abs… she couldn't decide so her eyes just roamed all over.

She also couldn't figure out why she was enjoying this sight.

She had never really been attracted to girls before.

But then again, she had never been against it either.

Either way, she felt her mouth drop, her eyes bulge out, and all thoughts left her as she stared at the incredible body before her.

It was when Rachel licked her lips, and he eyes dilated that she realized she was turned on and that scared her.

The devilish glare that Santana was giving her was doing nothing for the increasingly growing wetness between her legs… and she panicked.

"I-I uh… oh my gosh," Rachel stammered as she finally pulled her eyes off of Santana's flawless body. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "I'm so sorry Santana I-I," she felt her cheeks flushing and saw that Santana smirked at her embarrassment. "I'm going to…" she trailed off and rushed into her bedroom.

Once she was in the safety of her room she threw herself on her bed and wondered why she was so flustered and aroused by the sight of her sometimes good friend.

She didn't know why looking at Santana half naked was so enjoyable but she realized she didn't care.

It may have been a completely unintentional moment but it had also been the best part of her day.

/

The second time it happened Rachel was quite sure it hadn't been an accident. She was willing to risk thinking that Santana was parading around naked on purpose this time.

It was early and Rachel was getting ready for school when she remembered that Santana had bought this really nice top that she promised she'd let Rachel borrow… on one of the days when she was being nice to her that is.

And Rachel really wanted to take her up on that offer today.

She got to her feet and walked over to the curtain that was separating her space from Santana's and she pulled it aside.

"Hey Santana I was wondering if I could borrow-" the words died in her throat as she took in the incredible sight of Santana's naked backside. She gulped audibly before whispering "Wow." She felt her cheeks flush and hoped that Santana didn't hear the quiet admission of her ever growing feelings.

And then Santana turned around and Rachel gulped again. Standing before her was a completely naked and beautiful_ everywhere_ Santana Lopez. Her eyes… again… had a mind of their own as they darted all over that beautiful body.

She suddenly wanted more than just her eyes to de discovering this gorgeous creature's body. She wanted to touch, and lick, and taste… and _oh Barbra_- she thought- _where is this coming from?_

Rachel shook her head of the naughty thoughts and saw that Santana was reaching for her clothes. The girl was about to end this delicious torture and she wasn't sure whether she wanted her to or not; but then Santana dropped the shirt and that was when Rachel was positive she Santana had done this with purpose.

Rachel stared at her with want, and desire, and desperation.

_Was desperation the right word?_

And when her eyes found Santana's naked form again, she knew it was.

With the way that Santana had no regard for how she was torturing her; was only fueling the fire that was burning deep in her stomach, and mind… and heart.

Also she was turned the fuck on.

And then she saw the evil smirk, and that devilish glare again and knew that Snix was about to come out to play; which ironically enough turned her on even more.

"Really Berry, you must like what you see," Santana teased and Rachel became wetter...

_You have no idea._

But then she shook her head and came to her senses.

"I uh… what?"

"I mean, this is the second time you have barged in on me while I have been changing… do you like it?"

_Yes._

She didn't answer her out loud though because if she had she was afraid she was going to tell her about all of her naughty thoughts, and then act on them.

Rachel could see the lust in Santana's eyes and thought maybe- just maybe- Santana wanted this too. And in that moment Rachel had a feeling that this was a game that Santana was playing.

"Stop staring Berry!" Santana shouted.

"Well then cover up!" Rachel shouted back as her face blushed again as she realized that she just admitted she liked what she was seeing.

But there was something in Santana's eyes that was contradicting her words and she found that she not only like it… she wanted to know what it was.

She wanted more than anything to step forward and kiss that stupid smirk off of Santana's lips. She had already given up on wondering why she all of a sudden wanted Santana Lopez; and just wanted her.

And again the panic set in.

And again she ran away.

She had no idea why she was enjoying these moments with Santana.

But she did know that seeing Santana naked was quickly becoming her favorite thing… and the best part of her day.

/

The third time it happened she knew that Santana was doing this on purpose.

Just to tease her.

It was the middle of the day and Rachel had gotten out of class early when Cassie dismissed them all because _they were making her brain hurt._

Rachel didn't care; it just meant a free afternoon. She was going to go home, shower, and then maybe go catch a matinee show. She had lived in New York for almost a year and had yet to go see a Broadway show.

But that ended today.

She was listening to her headphones and paying no mind to the world around her as she walked into the apartment. She assumed no one was home because she knew Kurt was still in class and Santana was out with friends.

She didn't hear the shower running because of the headphones but when she pushed the door open she nearly lost her shit.

Standing before her naked and dripping, was Santana.

And nothing in Rachel's life until this point had turned her on more than a naked, and soaking wet Santana Lopez.

She was instantly turned on and her panties were uncomfortably wet.

_And there was no way Santana was going to deny that she didn't do this on fucking purpose._

"Really Berry… really!" Santana shouted at her but there was something in her tone that told Rachel she was enjoying this as much as she was. And then Rachel licked her lips and almost lost it again when she saw Santana's body reacting to her staring and as the girl's nipples became hard it took everything within her to not cross the room and wrap her lips around one of those nipples.

When an involuntary growl fell from her mouth, and Santana had taken a step closer to her, she felt the panic sweeping through her again. She stepped back and then winced in pain when her back hit the door frame. She gasped at the pain but Santana had taken another step.

"I-I uh… I got to go," Rachel ran out of the room, across the apartment, and out the front door letting it slam closed behind her. Right now she didn't care about the door slamming. She leaned against the wall and caught her breath.

The moments played over and over in her mind. And she was suddenly convinced that there was nothing to be afraid of.

She wanted Santana- that much was obvious; but why was she so afraid of those feelings. And then she realized it wasn't fear of her own feelings that was making her panic it was fear that Santana was just toying with her.

She decided to face the girl; preferably with clothes on this time… and try to discuss it like adults.

But as she re-entered the apartment all she could hear was moaning coming from Santana's room and she got wet all over again.

"Oh god Rachel!" Santana screamed as she reached her climax.

And Rachel had her answer.

She also had an uncomfortable ache between her legs and went into her room to remedy that. Her mind was racing and her thoughts were all on Santana.

It was then that she decided to beat the girl at her own game.

If Santana wanted her to keep finding her naked she was going to make sure the girl had every opportunity. An evil smirk of her own spread across her mouth as she thought about this plan and then as her hand slipped into her panties and through her wet center all thoughts were on Santana.

_Her lips, and her mouth, and her fingers._

_Oh god her fingers._

When Rachel reached climax Santana's name was on her lips.

However, she was much quieter about it than Santana had been.

And as she laid there shaking through aftershocks she decided that seeing Santana Lopez naked was the best part of her day.

And she was done hiding from it.

* * *

The fourth time it happened it was completely intentional.

On both of their parts.

Somewhere along the way they seemed to have discovered that there were real feelings to go along with the immense attraction that was happening between them.

And they were both kind of tired of fighting it; but as usual with Rachel and Santana they enjoyed fighting with each other as much as flirting with each other.

In fact, they enjoyed it so much that sometimes the line between the two got blurred. It happened more often than not over the years but as with these two they either ignored it or denied it culminating in where they were right now.

At a standstill.

_Rachel wanted Santana but she wanted to tease her even more._

_And Santana wanted Rachel but she wanted to torture her even more._

And that was where they stood when it happened the fourth time.

Santana was walking around the apartment in nothing but a smile; she didn't care and she was confident in her body. Being around naked girls in the locker room all the time helped her have a lack of fear in traipsing around naked.

And if by chance Kurt walked in she still didn't care; in fact she knew that he would be more embarrassed than she would ever be. And she knew he had plans for the evening so she wasn't worried.

She also knew that Rachel would be home any minute and this time she wasn't going to stop until she got a chance to even the score.

_Until she got to see Rachel naked._

/

Rachel was outside in the hall.

She knew Santana was naked inside; she knew her plan and she was ready to stop letting the fear win. Obviously Santana was at least a bit interested in her because she wouldn't be doing this otherwise.

_There was also the screaming of her name the last time this happened._

She took a deep breath, swallowed the fear, and walked into the apartment. She didn't see Santana at first but as soon as she put her bag down on the kitchen table Santana walked out of the kitchen… it was just as expected.

Santana was naked.

And this time Rachel wasn't leaving.

This time Rachel intended to finally touch, and taste and…

"Rachel seriously!" Santana feigned annoyance but Rachel saw right through it because not only did Santana have desire in her eyes. She also called her Rachel. But she didn't say anything and Santana continued her charade. "It's like you want to see me naked."

"Yeah because normal people walk around their apartments with nothing on… when they live with two other people," she continued before Santana could call her out on a technicality. "The way I see it is you want me to see you naked."

"Oh please Rachel… you have been doing this all along," Santana said. "Maybe the first time was an accident but since then you have sought out times when you'd know I'd be changing."

"That is ridiculous Santana!" Rachel's anger was taking over her desire… but her heart was still beating rapidly and her faced was still flushed. "Yeah because I know your schedule so well that I'd plan this… do you realize how dumb that sounds? You're the one traipsing around naked on purpose."

"Oh fuck you!"

"Fuck you," Rachel yelled back and what neither girl realized was that as they were arguing they had gotten closer; and were now merely inches apart.

And that was when Santana's resolve broke and she crashed her lips into Rachel's; and Rachel responded in kind. Slipping her hands around Santana's waist and over her ass. She felt more than heard Santana moan at the action and she took the opportunity to slip her tongue into the girl's mouth.

Santana moaned again.

And then she pushed Rachel away from her and the girl nearly fell over the kitchen chair but there was a desire in her eyes that Santana couldn't deny. She wanted Rachel Berry and she didn't fucking care. She was going to have her. She advanced on Rachel again and cupped the back of her head roughly pulling their lips together again.

This time Rachel moaned. As Santana's mouth moved to her neck, Rachel slid her hands up Santana's firm abs to her equally firm breasts and she felt the girl arch into her touch.

"Oh fuck," Santana hummed against Rachel's skin as Rachel's fingers toyed with her hard nipples. "More baby," Santana groaned and both girls felt a flutter of excitement at the nickname. But Rachel did as she was told and gently pushed Santana away from her neck.

Their eyes locked briefly and a small smile spread across Rachel's lips before she ducked her head and wrapped her lips around her left nipple; just like she had been dreaming of doing.

Santana's skin tasted like heaven and Rachel was overcome with the desire to taste every inch of this girl. Meanwhile Santana had her hand wrapped in Rachel's hair and holding her in place.

"Oh fuck your mouth is amazing," Santana hummed and then Rachel released her nipple with a pop.

"You like?" Rachel teased before she covered the right nipple and gave it the same treatment. Santana's hips bucked involuntarily and she lifted Rachel up and guided her to the kitchen table. Again Rachel released her nipple and their eyes locked.

"In all fairness Rachel," Santana said softly. "Don't you think it's time I get to see you naked?" Rachel didn't answer with words. Instead she nodded and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth.

And Santana almost came right there.

Rachel slowly pulled her top over her head and enjoyed the fact that Santana was watching intently; the bra was next and then it was Rachel's turn to moan as Santana lowered her head and kissed her collarbone, and then lower, finally sucking Rachel's pert nipple into her mouth.

"Oh fuck yeah," Rachel moaned and arched into the touch. She moved her hands to her jeans but felt Santana's hand on hers. When Santana moved away from her nipple and met her eyes; Rachel felt overwhelmed by her feelings for the girl.

_She had never cared about anyone this intensely and she was surprised by it… but not scared._

In fact, panic was the furthest feeling from her mind at the moment.

"Let me," Santana said huskily with a wink and Rachel felt herself soak through her panties. Rachel leaned back on her arms and watched as the girl in front of her undid her jeans. She lifted her ass as Santana pulled off not only her jeans but her hot pink panties too. Once the jeans and panties had been thrown across the room; Santana stood up straight and took in the sight before her.

Rachel fought her insecurity and the urge to cover herself as Santana stared at her. While Santana took in all of Rachel's gorgeous tan skin, she wondered why on Earth she didn't do this sooner.

She shook those thoughts from her head; and focused on the naked, beautiful girl in front of her and how she was finally going to get to act on feelings she had been keeping hidden for years.

"I've wanted this for so long," Santana whispered before she lowered her head again. Rachel thought about the weight of what Santana had just said but when she felt the girl's lips on the inside of her knee she pushed those thoughts aside.

And would deal with them later.

Her body arched into Santana's touch as she left taunting kisses up her leg, skipping her center, and moving back up her abs to her breasts where she sucked the other nipple into her mouth. Chill bumps spread all over her body as Santana worked her into a frenzy.

When Santana's lips pressed against hers again she also felt the girl's cool fingers sliding over her pelvic bone and then she stopped. She pulled out of the kiss and just looked at her.

Rachel; knowing what she was silently asking nodded once and then moaned loudly as Santana's fingers slid through her wetness and then she pushed one finger gently inside.

"Oh fuck yes," Rachel moaned and dug her nails into Santana's arms. She couldn't believe that she was going there with a girl that was quickly becoming her best friend, and sometimes enemy, and now apparently lover.

_But it was perfect._

"More," Rachel begged and Santana moaned at the desperate sound of Rachel's voice. She decided then and there that there wasn't much she wouldn't do to always hear Rachel like this, and see Rachel like this… and most importantly feel her like this. Santana was so wet just from the feeling of Rachel's walls choking her finger as she methodically fucked her. And then she gave Rachel what she wanted and pulled out before pushing back in with two. "Oh my fucking wow… yes," Rachel moaned and Santana started to increase her pace; quickly bringing the girl to orgasm.

"Oh, oh, oh… I'm coming," Rachel screamed as Santana brought her to climax embarrassingly quickly. She didn't know sex could be this good and was sad that she missed out on it for so long.

_But she never would again._

Santana watched with awe as Rachel's body reacted to her touch. Rachel's head hit the table with a thud as Santana's fingers brought her out of one orgasm and thrust her instantly into another one. "Oh gosh you're so good," Rachel hummed. "K-Kiss me," she begged and within a second Santana was hovering over and pressing their lips together. Rachel wrapped her arms around the girl's neck and deepened the kiss as her world exploded in a third orgasm.

Santana slowly eased Rachel down from her high and when the girl got her breath back she opened her eyes and the look Santana saw there was all she needed to know that this was all she would ever want.

"Wow," Rachel said and Santana giggled.

"Yeah well," Santana shrugged. "It's good to know that I can bring the normally verbose Rachel Berry down to one syllable words." Rachel laughed and the sound was music to Santana's ears. She didn't know why she hadn't always tried to make the girl laugh.

_But she would from now on._

_From now on she wanted to be the best part of Rachel's day._

"My turn," Rachel said pulling herself into a sitting position with the help of Santana.

"A-Are you sure, I mean you don't have-"

"Santana," Rachel cut her off and hopped off the table. "I want to," she patted the table and Santana moved from her awkward position into a sitting one.

"You do?" Rachel nodded.

"More than anything," Rachel said sweetly and pulled Santana into a sweet kiss. When she felt Santana's arms wrap around her neck she knew what she wanted and proceeded to tell her so. "I want to taste you," she said boldly and Santana moaned.

"Oh god!"

"The name is Rachel," she winked and started to kiss down Santana's collarbone slowly coaxing the girl into a laying position. Once she was fully on her back and Rachel's lips were hovering over her heated core; Santana was already on edge and worried she was going to pull a Finn Hudson.

The weeks of foreplay leading up to this was about to send her into an early orgasm and Rachel's hot breath on her wet center was enough to drive her mad.

"Rachel," she whined with desperation and Rachel found the sound incredibly hot.

"Hm… I could get used to this," Rachel teased. "Having Santana Lopez at my mercy is quite the rush."

"Fuck off Rachel," Santana shouted.

"What do you want baby?" Santana felt an overwhelming surge of feelings at those words.

"I want your mouth," she finally answered.

"You want my mouth to do what?"

"Something other than talking Berry… get to it."

"Oh so you want me to sing?"

"Rachel," again with the whining.

_And again with the rush of adrenaline and arousal._

"Say the words baby."

"Please."

"Please what?"

"Lick me… please for the love of god Berry if your mouth isn't on me in a- Ohhhhh," her words turned into a moan as Rachel's tongue lapped at her. She tangled her fingers in that beautiful hair and urged her on.

Rachel, meanwhile was going out of her mind with want.

_Why had she not done this sooner? How did she not realize that she was at least a little bit gay? _

She had never tasted anything better and wanted to do this as much as possible and when Santana came around her tongue it was even better.

Rachel was pretty sure that there was nothing more beautiful that Santana during an orgasm. It was so hot, that she was ready to go again. And when Rachel slipped two fingers inside while she sucked on Santana's clit she knew that the girl was having another orgasm and a third was on the way.

Once Santana had calmed down after said third orgasm; they were both sprawled naked on the kitchen table catching their breath.

And that was when Kurt decided to come home.

"Oh Barbra, Patti, and Liza… I'm blind!" His voice rang out in the apartment and both girls lifted their heads to see the boy covering his eyes and his face bright red. Instead of being embarrassed they met each other's eyes and both girls started to laugh.

Kurt stormed away pouting and mumbling.

"I can never go near that kitchen table again."

Rachel and Santana continued to laugh.

/

Several hours, and several orgasms later Rachel and Santana were cuddled in Rachel's bed enjoying the feel of each other's skin, and the sound of each other's hearts.

"Tell me Rachel," Santana finally said. "Were you trying to see me naked?" Rachel giggled.

"Not until today."

"Really?"

"Really," she answered honestly. "What about you? Were you walking around naked on purpose?"

"Not until today," Santana answered just as honestly and Rachel laughed. "What?"

"Oh nothing… it's just it was literally all just accidental and we both thought the other was teasing," Santana nodded. "How long have you wanted to be with me Santana?"

"Longer than I ever thought I'd admit."

"And how long is that?"

"You have always been the best part of my day Rachel," she said hoping the girl would catch on and when she saw Rachel's confusion turn into a smile she knew she had figured it out.

"That long?" She asked shocked, Santana nodded, and then Rachel kissed her. After she pulled out of the kiss she met those beautiful brown eyes. "At some point, you not only became a friend you became one of the best," Santana smiled at that. "And I hope that I continue to be the best part of your day because you are certainly the best part of mine," and then Santana attacked her with kisses again.

And somehow that resulted in them getting naked again.

And somehow both girls new that being naked together would definitely be the best part of every single day to come.

And they were both suddenly thankful for the accidents that led them here, where they belonged.

End.

* * *

**A/N 2: I hope you all enjoyed my first attempt at Pezberry; let me know. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
